When a flag that is flying in the wind experiences sudden changes in wind direction and/or velocity, all or part of the flag may tend to wrap around the pole in an undesirable manner. Not only is a tangled flag unsightly, but in some cases the flag must be taken down from the pole to unfurl it, and then raised again so that it will fly in a proper manner. Various efforts have been made to solve the furling problem, however to applicant's knowledge none of them have achieved any widespread use or commercial success. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 756,989, 1,306,915, 1,554,758 and 5,044,301 disclose various forms of rigid, rotatable cages that mount the flag on bearings to prevent furling. However these mechanisms are complicated, heavy and expensive to make, and therefore are not particularly desirable to purchase or use. U.S. Pat. Nos. 689,077 and 2,672,118 show swivels mounted on a pole which cooperate with the ends a halyard by which the flag is raised and lowered. These devices also appear to be quite expensive to make and cumbersome to install, particularly on a very tall pole where a halyard typically is used. U.S. Pat. No. 2,799,240 shows rigid wire clips that extend around split rings that are mounted on the pole, or in grooves thereon, as well as bearing-mounted arms and pulleys that are used with a halyard. Hereagain the devices disclosed by this patent are complicated and would be very expensive to manufacture, as well as difficult to install on a pole.
The general object of the present invention is to provide new and improved no-furl fasteners between the inner comers of a flag and its pole which obviate the foregoing and other problems in this art.